Ah, una maravillosa vida de gatos
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Miku es una gatita callejera que esta enamorada de Len un gatito refinado que...no la soporta pero ella hara que se enamore! One-shot! pliss reviews! :D


**Ah, una maravillosa vida de gatos**

Este es un pequeño one-shot que espero que les guste: D está dedicado a una amiga muy especial en fanfiction: **lalamaria21**! Espero que te guste trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Está basado en la canción ah its a wonderful cat life claro, con muchas diferencias

VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERETENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES HAGO ESTE FIC SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Sin más disfruten este pequeño one-shot:

Una gatita con dos coletas color aqua y con unas orejitas negras iba caminando por un callejón oscuro pensando en su pequeño gato refinado_, Lenny._

Hace unas pocas semanas lo había conocido, era un gato refinado con un pelo rubio atado en una pequeña coleta junto con un pelaje blanco muy hermoso y un pequeño cascabel en el cuello.

Al recordarlo sonrió y quiso ir corriendo a verlo ¿Por qué no? Se pregunto para luego saltar por unas casas buscando la de él. No tardo mucho en encontrarla, su mansión era la más grande de vecindario y en su parte trasera había un pequeño balcón que era el lugar en donde ella lo visitaba. Al llegar a él vio con mucha decepción que la ventana estaba cerrada, pero no se daría por vencida tan rápido, ella quería verlo, quería ver a _su _querido Lenny. Se acerco a la ventana tratando de ver en su interior, sin resultado alguno. Suspiro. Tal vez si se quedara un rato más ahí él, la vería y le abriría para poder jugar.

Mientras tanto adentro de la mansión, un gato con orejas blancas salía del baño hacia su habitación, al salir pudo ver por su gran ventana que daba hacia su pequeño balcón unos ojos brillando en la oscuridad con un aliento muy salvaje.

-Eh?-dijo el gato suspirando- De seguro es esa gata negra pervertida

Se acerco a la ventana y quito el cerrojo para abrirla. Al momento que la abrió algo lo abrazo fuertemente y cayó hacia atrás, aun con eso alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Lenny!-grito la gata aun abrazándolo-¡te he extrañado mucho! ¿Por qué me dejaste la ventana cerrada?

-¡Ya te dije que no me llamo Lenny! ¡Me llamo Len! Ahora suéltame gata pervertida!-grito Len tratando de quitársela de encima

-Eh? Pero suena más bonito Lenny!-dijo la gata sin querer soltarlo- Ya te he dicho que no me llames gata ¡Mi nombre es Miku!

-¡Suéltame o llamo a la policía!-amenazo Len

Al oír esto Miku se separo rápido de Len y puso una cara de enojo

-Que malo eres Lenny!-dijo tratando de sonar enojada-yo que venía a invitarte a jugar, ¡mira por la ventana! Está lleno de estrellas vamos a jugar a ver las sí?

-No quiero

-Eeeeee Lenny!-grito Miku ahora realmente enojada, agarro a Len de la mano y lo llevo hacia el balcón sin darle tiempo para que reprochara- ¿Ves? Hoy está realmente hermoso el cielo y tú estas adentro sin hacer nada

Len se quedo embobado viendo las millones de estrellas de esa noche. Tenía que admitirlo, esta noche estaba realmente hermosa.

-Por favor Len ¿podríamos ir a verlas mejor al parque que está cerca?-dijo Miku con ojos tristes

-So..Solo por poco tiempo-dijo suspirando el gato ahora sonrojado-mi ama llegara en poco tiempo y tengo que estar aquí para cuando regrese

¡Claro!-dijo Miku sonriendo y sujetando la mano de Len acción que no le molesto al gato. Dejaron el balcón y subieron al techo de la casa de al lado, después fueron saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a un parque con muchos árboles y una fuente en medio de él. Había un árbol en especial que le gustaba mucho a Miku, era un roble muy antiguo y el más grande de todos los árboles del parque, ahí ella pasaba algunas tardes durmiendo o viendo pasar a la gente y pensó que sería un buen lugar para que ella y Len pudieran ver las estrellas. Así que llevo a Len al árbol y se sentaron los dos juntos en una rama muy alta del árbol a observar las estrellas.

-No es divertido ver las estrellas Lenny?-dijo Miku viendo las estrellas, Len solo asintió y vio que su mano sin darse cuenta aun estaba sujetando la de de Miku, cosa que provoco otro sonrojo de parte del gato.

-Sabes, un gato solo vive una vez y tener diversión te hace un ganador-dijo Miku volteando para ver a Len a los ojos-así que tengamos más diversiones juntos Lenny!

Len solo se le quedo viendo con su sonrojo y sin saber muy bien que decir, Miku al ver una oportunidad se acerco a Len rápidamente y mordió el collar que llevaba en el cuello

-Ese collar colgando en ti, déjame arrancártelo con mis dientes- susurro Miku en la oído de Len, el se paralizo unos instantes para luego agarrar los hombros de la gata y alejarla lo que más podía

-¡No te acerques! ¡Detente! ¡Aléjate!-grito Len para luego saltar del árbol y salir corriendo hacia su mansión

La gata negra sonrió al ver a _su Lenny_ alejarse por los techos de las casas

-Nos vemos mañana-susurro la chica antes de quedarse dormida en la rama del árbol

El gato al llegar a su mansión subió a su balcón y entro por la ventana a su cuarto. Su dueña aun no había llegado y el aun estaba agitado por lo que había hecho la gata pervertida. Sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando sintió su respiración tan cerca de su cuello se sintió…bien. ¿Qué estaba pensando? El odiaba a esa gata negra que lo acosaba, desde hace algunas semanas que se aparecía en su balcón y le preguntaba cosas extrañas y siempre trataba de besarlo o hacerle algo pervertido. Trato de dejar de pensar en ella y se acomodo para dormir en su cama de plumas, pero mientras se dormía no se resistió a preguntarse ¿la volvería a ver mañana?

Al siguiente día, Miku despertó en el árbol y decidió ir a decirle buenos días a su querido Lenny. Llego pronto a su balcón y para su suerte la ventana estaba abierta así que se escabullo dentro de su habitación sin hacer ruido. Volteo hacia donde estaba su cama y lo vio profundamente dormido arropada en sus sabanas. Se veía tan….adorable. Se acerco silenciosamente a él y como su cama era extremadamente grande se acostó a su lado muy cerca de él.

Podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de su cara y le dieron ganas de darle una pequeña mordida. El se empezó a mover y murmurar cosas probablemente en sueños.

-Miku-le escucho decir claramente aun dormido

¿Está soñando conmigo? Se preguntaba ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono rojizo. Ella no era una gata que se sonrojaba muy seguido pero que su Lenny estuviera soñando con ella hacía que su corazón dará un vuelco. Len empezó a despertarse abriendo lentamente los ojos para toparse con la cara de ella sonriendo.

-Dormiste bien Lenny?-susurro ella para luego darle un beso en su nariz

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-grito el saltando de su cama y cayendo al piso

Miku al ver su reacción, soltó una risita que enojo más a Len.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-pregunto con furia el gato parándose del piso

-Nada mas vine a decirte buenos días y a preguntarte si querías que nos viéramos más tarde-dijo Miku con mucha calma mientras se acercaba a la ventana para salir del cuarto de Len- Nos vemos en el parque de anoche para almorzar-dijo ella saliendo hacia al balcón y yéndose antes de que protestara.

Len tenía la cara completamente roja de enojo y vergüenza. Ahora tenía una cita con Miku. ¡¿Cita? ¡¿Quién había dicho que era una cita? Y ¡¿Desde cuándo la llamaba por su nombre?

Esta y otras preguntas más rondaban por la cabeza del chico mientras se vestía para su "cita" y revisaba que su dueña no estuviera en casa, ella se había ido a la escuela así que no se daría cuenta de su salida.

Mientras tanto Miku estaba muy emocionada por el almuerzo que tendría con su Lenny. El era un gato con clase así que se aseguraría de que la comida que llevara fuera de su altura. Busco por muchas calles un lugar donde podría robar comida que le gustara a Len, hasta encontrar una pequeña panadería donde olio unos panes que se estaban haciendo. La panadería se veía que era de buena calidad y ella por la puerta de atrás sin que nadie la viera entro y se llevo un par de pastelillos de varios sabores y leche para su querido Lenny. A punto de salir con lo que había robado una de las personas que trabajaban ahí la vieron y se pusieron a perseguirla aventándole rocas y palos. Ella por fortuna pudo escapar sin ningún golpe grave pero si tenía alguna que otra raspada o moretón por la piedras lanzadas.

Al llegar al parque, busco a su Lenny con los ojos y lo vio recostado en una pequeña colina que había se acerco a él y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. Dejo las cosas que traía al lado y se puso encima de el sin hacer ruido. El al percatarse de su presencia abrió los ojos y se encontró con su cara muy cerca de la suya y con unos rasguños y un poco de sangre en su frente.

-Mi..Miku-dijo el sin poder apartarse de ella-¿estás bien?

Acerco su mano a la mejilla de ella y la acaricio suavemente sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por estar sumergido en sus ojos aqua. La cara de ella cada vez se ponía más roja y se alejo lentamente de la de él sin separar su mano de su rostro. Sintió un poco de dolor al sentir como la mano de el rozaba una de las pequeñas cortadas que se había hecho y sin poder impedirlo soltó un pequeño gemido casi inaudible de dolor.

-A te refieres a esto?-pregunto Miku refiriéndose a sus cortes- Bueno, para conseguir comida tuve que robarla de una panadería y pues…se dieron cuenta y me aventaron algunas rocas-dijo sonriendo-¡pero no es nada grave!-agrego-así que no te preocupes

-Idiota-murmuro Len para luego quitar su mano de la mejilla de Miku. La cara de él se torno de un tono rojo intenso mientras se acercaba a Miku-ven, acércate

Miku se acerco a él y soltó otro gemido cuando sintió que Len lamia su frente en el lugar donde había sangre, no había gemido por el dolor, si no por la sensación que _él le hacía sentir._ Miku cada vez se ponía más roja y la verdad era que no quería que Len parara.

Len se alejo lentamente de ella agitado por lo que acababa de hacer, quería hacerlo más, quería lamerla más, ya estaba muy ruborizado y no podía dejar de respirar con dificultad.

-Lenny, quieres empezar a comer?-pregunto Miku tratando de evitar el silencio

-Eh? Cla..Claro

-Traje unos pastelillos de chocolate y otros de vainilla ¿Cuáles quieres?-dijo la gatita sin estar tan ruborizada

-Los de chocolate-contesto Len, Miku tomo los pastelillos de chocolate y se los dio a Len junto con una botella de leche fresca-gra..gracias

-No hay de que-dijo Miku sonriendo

Miku después tomo los pastelillos de vainilla que eran sus favoritos y una botella de leche y empezó a comer, de verdad estaban deliciosos fue una buena elección para robar pensó mientras los comía.

-¿Dónde vives?-pregunto Len de repente sin mirarla

-¿Yo? Soy una gata callejera no vivo en ninguna parte

-¿No tienes frio a veces?-volvió a preguntar Len ahora con mas curiosidad sobre ella

-Ser callejera es lo mejor-dijo Miku sonriendo-siempre robo peces y duermo donde sea, durante el día me pongo a ver a las personas trabajando sobre el tejado hasta que me duermo y no nunca tengo frio hay muchos lugares para dormir en la ciudad muy acogedores así que no tengo muchos problemas pienso que es mejor que ser mantenido, además así me siento libre de hacer lo que me plazca.

-Un gato solo vive una vez, eso fue lo que me dijiste anoche, por esa razón estoy siendo mantenido, prefiero ser elegante, comer bananas deliciosas y dormir en una cama suave, aunque me no me guste el agua tomo una ducha todos los días además hay siempre alguien que me protege….¿quién te va a proteger a ti?-pregunto Len con una sonrisa- Mañana puedes ser atropellada por un carro y a nadie le importaría porque eres una gata callejera

-Si yo muriera mañana ¿te importaría Len?-pregunto Miku con una sonrisa triste

-Y..yo… ¡ya tengo que irme!-dijo Len ocultando su mirada bajo su fleco y parándose para poder irse

-¡Espera!-dijo Miku parándose y agarrándolo de la cola por accidente

-¡Miauuuuu!-grito Len

-¡Oh! Lo siento-dijo la gatita soltándolo y recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Len-te quería preguntar algo….¿por qué no dejaste que te quitara tu collar?

-Por que tiene un valor la marca de este collar-respondió Len, ella al escucharlo puso una cara de confusión, el solo suspiro-no lo entenderías

-Bueno antes de que te vayas….-antes de que Len se pudiera dar cuenta Miku tenía sus labios encima de los de él, el agarro de la cintura a Miku y la atrajo hacia si correspondiendo su beso, sus labios se abrieron poco a poco dejando entrar los de ella y se apropiándose de su lengua mientras que ella enterraba sus garras en el pelo de Len, Miku se fue separando poco a poco de el pro culpa del oxigeno y vio que el aun tenía sus ojos cerrados y su cara estaba completamente roja.

Miku rio por lo bajo_, lo tenía_.

Len abrió los ojos y vio la cara de ella completamente enrojecida y con un hilo de saliva colgando en los labios. ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HABÍA HECHO?

Antes de que Miku digiera algo Len salió corriendo hacia su mansión, mientras Miku solo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Al llegar la noche, Len seguía encerrado en su habitación sin saber que era lo que había pasado en el parque…..¿el no quería a Miku o sí?

¡¿Cómo podría querer a una gata callejera pervertida?

Alguien toco a su ventana y el sabia quien era por supuesto. Se acerco a ella y vio a la gata pervertida Miku apoyada en el barandal del balcón. Miku se acerco a él dispuesta a besarlo otra vez pero el puso sus manos en sus hombros alejándola completamente rojo.

-Esa actitud avergonzada es encantadora-ronroneo Miku-te amo

-Hmm, eso es ser honesta pero esa manera de hablar no puede mover mi corazón-dijo Len serio

-Te cuento mi sueño Lenny?-dijo Miku alejándose de él y volviéndose a recargar en el barandal del balcón- Mi sueño es poder salir de la ciudad algún día, viajar hacia un país lejos hacia al norte para ver las auroras boreales, me encantaría que fueras conmigo pero supongo que solo es un sueño…

-Es bueno soñar-dijo Len – Pero no puedo ir contigo, tengo dueña y ella se sentiría muy triste si me fuera

Miku se acerco a Len y le dio un cálido beso en los labios para luego saltar al techo más cerca antes de que Len abriera los ojos, cuando los abrió Miku estaba a punto de irse pero Len grito:

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?-dijo Len confundido-Mañana ven a visitarme también-Len se sonrojo y con una mano jugó con uno de sus cabellos- estaré esperando….gatita!

Bueno eso es todo del fic les gusto? Espero que si….no sé si dejarlo así o hacer la continuación depende de lo que los reviews digan XD

Lalamaria21 espero que te haya gustado lo hice especialmente para ti xD si salió muy cursi díganmelo quiero saber mis errores

Gracias por leer y por favor dejen reviews!


End file.
